Some Alone Time
by anime-patriot
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally get away from the group for some needed alone time. Not to mention Kagome has brought something new for them to try. ;-  R&R!


**Hey guys, since I'm a little writer-blocked for the next chapter of A New Type Of Challenge, I have written the following one-shot to keep you all busy. And hopefully by next weekend there will be another chapter for you guys to look forward to. So I hope you enjoy **_**Some Alone Time. **_**And remember to **_**REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.**

* * *

It had been a long day. Miroku and Sango were finally asleep. So were Shippo and Kirara. As much as Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed their friend's company they just wanted some time away for themselves.

It was hard enough being able to be alone with the constant demon battles.

Inuyasha had Kagome's hand in his. They walked away from the group, alongside a calm and flowing river. It was a late summer evening, one with a cool breeze. It was quiet other than the sounds of the cicadas singing and chirping.

"That's odd. The cicadas usually aren't out at night." Kagome said smiling some, walking alongside Inuyasha and squeezing his hand gently.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. It's because there's a full moon out tonight." He said looking at her.

As moonlight caught his face; his deep honey-golden eyes seemed to shine. Kagome looked back at him, her light brown eyes locking his gaze. They stopped in their tracks.

"I think this is a good spot." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded setting down her backpack. "So what is it that you brought from your time?" Inuyasha asked, removing his top outer robe and laying it out on the ground for them to sit on.

Kagome pulled out a pale lavender bottle and handed it to Inuyasha, "It's warming massage oil." Inuyasha smirked a bit, "Alright. Well let's try it out." He took off his second top layer robe as well as his red hakama pants.

Kagome giggled at his eagerness. She made him lay back and took off the cap of the oil. She lightly poured some onto Inuyasha's toned chest. Kagome straddled his hips and ran her hands through the oils slowly. Her hands traveled down over his smooth abs, her fingers playing over the small scars that were left from various battles.

Inuyasha contently sighed. His eyes watched her hands as they moved further down and back up. He began to feel the oil warm against his skin as Kagome rubbed the oil into his skin. A light breeze swept over them which made the oil tingle. "Mmm…" He softly moaned, "Feels nice."

Kagome nodded and bit her lower lip; she had placed both her hands on his chest. Her fingers ran over his nipples and up to his shoulders. She began to knead away the tension that they held. His muscles began to relax and his shaft began to harden.

Kagome already realized this because she could feel it between her legs. The only barriers between his shaft and her core were her panties and his hakama pants. She smirked at him a bit and he smirked back. She leaned down and kissed his neck, her hands still working over his skin. She moved her hands down his sides to his hips.

Kagome shifted her hips back to pull his hardened shaft out. She moved one of her hands, still slick with the oil, over it. Her thumb glided over the head of his erection and she began sliding her hand up and down his cock. Inuyasha let out another moan. She had touched him before but never like this.

This was much more intimate, calmer, and more passionate. She whispered quietly against his neck, "I love you, Inuyasha." He whispered back, "I love you too, Kagome." He moaned and tilted her chin up to his and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth.

He sat up slowly and turned them over, him now on top. He sat up and pulled her skirt down along with her panties. Kagome undid her blouse, getting it off and unclasped her bra; she looked up at him, lust in her eyes as well as his.

Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and poured the oil over her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened a bit. She had been expecting him to take her right then and there.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked expression and smirked, "What? You don't think I'm that selfish do ya?" He snickered. Kagome bit her lower lip with a small smirk and shook her head. How he loved when she did that.

What was better was she didn't realize when she did it nor did she know that it turned him on. He wanted it to stay that way, to keep her reactions natural. It only made it sexier.

His hand ran up her stomach gently and he cupped her perfect breasts. His mouth surrounded one of her nipples. His hot breath against her cool skin made her moan. His hands moved simultaneously along her body. One hand on her breasts, kneading it carefully, his fingers gently pinching her nipple. The other hand moved down to her thighs.

Kagome's moans grew louder as his tongue danced around her perked nipple. Inuyasha moved his mouth and licked between the valley of her breasts before switching to the other side. He adjusted his hands to switch sides as well.

Inuyasha licked down Kagome's smooth stomach. He kissed and he sucked all the way down to her most private area. An area only he was to know.

He moved his lips slowly up along her inner thigh. Kagome felt herself grow wetter from his touches and his kisses.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his cock twitched. He could smell her sweet arousal and it was driving him insane. It always did. He kissed back up to her core, his tongue flicking over her lower lips. His tongue slipped between them and he licked up to her clit, stopping right beneath it.

His warm breath hit Kagome's clit and made her gasp softly. She slowly started to rock her hips. Inuyasha placed a hand gently on them, pulling her down closer to him. He lapped at her entrance then back up to her clit, his tongue swirling around it. Inuyasha gently sucked against it and Kagome's hands fell into his soft silver hair.

Kagome moaned louder, her hips rocking to meet his lips. She gasped as she felt him slide two fingers inside her, then a third. He thrust them in and out, curving his fingers upwards to find that spot he knew drove her crazy.

Kagome's hips bucked when he found it, "Fuck…So good…" Inuyasha looked up at her smirking. She tugged his hair, her eyes shut tightly. She felt her climax coming.

Inuyasha moved his mouth away and pulled his fingers out carefully, minding his nails.

Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was buried deep inside of her. Her head fell back, her back arched, and she moaned his name loudly.

Kagome opened her eyes halfway to look back at Inuyasha. The moonlight shined off of his abs and chest that still had oil over them. Inuyasha growled low in his throat again, whispering huskily to Kagome, "You feel so amazing…I love you."

Kagome was unable to form a complete sentence. Another cool breeze swept over their hot bodies, making the oil on their skin tingle, causing them both to moan.

Kagome moaned at the top of her lungs as she felt herself climax twice back to back, her inner walls clamping down around Inuyasha's thrusting shaft. He groaned lowly and leaned down to her, kissing her slightly parted lips.

Inuyasha trailed his lips down across her jaw to her neck, licking slowly over where her neck and shoulder met before biting down.

His seed erupted into her body as he bit her. He grunted and she let out a sound that was mixed of pain and pleasure.

Their thrusts soon stopped and he pulled out of her. She laid her head on his chest and they both lay there, panting. Eyes glazed over and minds hazy from their powerful orgasms.

"I think you're going to need a lot more of that oil soon." Inuyasha said smirking as he kissed her. Kagome giggled and kissed back, "I have some more in my bag."

Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome laughed and rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Oh yeah. They were going to need a lot more alone time…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I love it when a lot of people favorite a story of mine but I'd also appreciate some feedback every now and again! I don't mean to sound beggy or whiny just so you know, it would just be nice to know if I'm doing everything right.**

**But anywho hope you liked it and please review as well as check out my other stories that I hope you'll like! ^_^ Until next time~**


End file.
